Zelda the Wild Animal
by Woody K
Summary: Because Hyrule was never attacked again, Zelda retired from being a princess and lived like a naked beast. She mated with another beast as well. Request from Swagmaster69696969.


Ever since Ganondorf's recent defeat, no forces of evil have threatened Hyrule. The everlasting peace made it clear that Hyrule didn't need a princess anymore, so Zelda happily went into retirement and lived life as a normal person. Later, she decided to set up a home in the Kokori Forest, learn how to hunt like a feral animal and practice nudism. Now, Zelda lived like a naked jungle woman.

One night, deep in the Kokori Forest, Zelda stopped at a cave while hunting and walked in naked. Inside the cave, there was a bokoblin, exactly what she was looking for. To show it how much of an animal she was, she sat her butt on the ground, leaned her back to the wall and begins to play with her breasts and pussy, asking the bokoblin, "You like what you're seeing? I am not much different from you."

The bokoblin nodded, dropped his weapon and began to fuck her like crazy. Her eyes shot open, Zelda was feeling a tongue was now licking at the bud of her clit, she felt the bokoblin's hand go up her thigh and to her pussy. It settled onto her clit and rubbed it. Soon, the tonguing sensation began to feel really good, she moaned, "Mmm! MORE!"

As the bokoblin's tongue licked harder and its paw was rubbing with the same pressure, Zelda felt like she was going to cum really soon. Its paw rubbed a notch faster, its tongue was lapping and slightly sliding a bit lower down her dripping pussy. She gritted her teeth, feeling her naked body getting tenser as she felt it press its mouth against her vagina and its paw trail between the lips of her pussy, collecting the juices, before moving its hands up and rubbing her nipples. Her lips changed to a more "O" shape as she cooed out softly.

Now, the bokoblin had began to slowly glide his large monster of a cock down along the outer lips, taking a moment to gather more juices before bringing it to her pink fold. It slid the head along her slit and Zelda knew it would feel damn good. It was now rubbing precum over the hole, making it more lubricated. Finally, Zelda felt pressure as he had aimed and began to push it in. Despite how lubed they were, it was the size that had made it difficult.

She would feel it push, then relax, then push a bit more, each push threatening to rip her in half. In a matter of seconds, only half the head was in before she felt it shift slightly. Zelda moved her to between her legs to help her relax. It hands rested on her breasts, massaging them, gently pinching the nipples. Soon, the pinching turned to gentle tugs downwards, milking her and making her whisper out of passion, "Mmm, uhhhh...bokoblin..."

While eating her pussy, the bokoblin moved its hands to Zelda's buttocks. It spread her cheeks apart and squeezed Zelda's bottom as she moaned out loud, "Ooohhhhh!"

Zelda contracted her muscles slightly as it spread her cheeks further apart. Then, a good push let that thick, fat cock head slide inside as much as possible while his hands slapped her butt cheeks. Then, it pulled out until the head was the only thing in, then thrusted slowly back in her vulva, but only about three inches or so before retreating again until the head was left, he repeated the process several times.

The bokoblin continued to torment Zelda, but in a good way. The sexual frustration grew more with every slight thrust. She felt the head pop out slightly and he stopped, as if to deny her orgasm, Zelda begged, "No please! Keep going!"

Arching her back, Zelda was trying to bring her vagina more to the creature as if to persuade it to continue. Then, all at once, it rammed the full length all the way in, then pulled out only to thrust fully back in. With every thrust, she could feel those big balls slapping against her clit, stimulating it. Zelda's teeth gritted as its thrusts became faster and harder, her breaths became shorter and her moans more often almost matching his thrusting as she cried out, "Oh, oh!... I'm.. I'm going to...!"

Then, Zelda felt its hands grab her shoulders as it began to smash its hips into that lovely pussy of hers. Her muscles tightened up as she inhaled and held her breath. Then, it pulled out fully and paused, leaving her unfinished and unsatisfied once more. She pleaded, "Please! Don't stop now! From one feral beast to another, I need to climax!"

The bokoblin grinned like it had another idea, it moved Zelda and made her lie on her back, then leaned over her with her legs hooked in the crook of its elbows. Its hands rested at her sides, leaving Zelda quite spread open and resting nearly on her mid to upper back. Its tongue came out and lightly traced small circles around Zelda's nipples, she closed her eyes and cooed softly, "Oh, bokoblin...please...I need your cock badly deep inside me...fuck me like I'm one of many bokoblins."

She felt the head push against that used and loose back hole of hers, easily sliding in, she moved her hands to gently grip its arms. It reeled back and pumped forward, Zelda's bare bottom began to create that slurping sound as its cock worked in and out of her. It sucked at her tender nipple harder as it continued its steady pumping. The bokoblin released the nipple and leaned back slightly, one hand stayed on the back of a thigh, keeping her nearly curled, while her ass remained stuffed full of that thick red dick.

Zelda moaned out, feeling its other hands gently rub her clit, building that pleasure inside her again. Her posterior began to feel fuller, it was then she felt she was coming closer to that edge of delight, knowing that its cock was getting ready to fill her. She began to pant heavily again, her toes were starting to curl as her nude body tensed slightly, "Yes bokoblin! Fuck me hard! Fill me with your piping hot semen!"

Its hands grasped onto her waist and began thrusting faster and harder into Zelda, whose hand moved quickly to her pussy, rubbing her clit feverishly. Its hips rammed into her firm ass, stuffing that monster to the hilt deeply into her. Her other hand moved to her nipple, tugging, twisting, pulling and pinching as she panted, "Bokoblin, yes! I'm...I'm..."

Her muscles tightened even more around its cock as she moaned out, "I'm gonna cum!"

As Zelda's unclothed body was jerking underneath the bokoblin, she fell over the edge of exotic pleasure. Her own juices gushed out of her pussy and down to her ass, only lubricating it even more, the orgasm took over her body, leaving a naked Zelda trembling below the bokoblin, which then cuddled on top of her, Zelda smiled as it passed out from exhaustion. She gently moved it off of her and kissed its forehead, cuddling with it in her sleep.


End file.
